The Ring
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: [ThranduilBilbo] Bilbo arrives to Mirkwood, only to be smitten with everything. He is surprised when Thranduil seems to enjoy his company. The ring allowed him to venture around Mirkwood without being sighted, only he took a wrong turn and found a dripping, wet Elven King. PWP
1. Gentle Company

**Title: The Ring**

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** M

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** The hobbit

**Pairings:** ThranduilBilbo

**Additional Info: **I found this resting for about a year apparently in my writing folder. I just need to finish the last chapter then I'll post it.

**Summary**: Bilbo arrives to Mirkwood, only to be smitten with everything. He is surprised when _Thranduil_ seems to enjoy his company. The ring allowed him to venture around Mirkwood without being sighted, only he took a wrong turn and found a dripping, wet Elven King.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Gentle Company [1580]  
**

**W**hen Thorin had told Bilbo that they had been invited to the Kingdom of Mirkwood, the hobbit had believed he was joking. But as he was walking in the halls of Mirkwood towards the Elven King, he couldn't help but stare at his beauty. The Dwarf king radiated dark ruggedness and strength, while the Elven King radiated ethereal beauty and obvious evidence of regal bearing.

The Elven King shot the group an amused smile, though the dwarves were their usual grumpy selves. The hobbit was staring at him as if he were the anomaly. It was perhaps his first time seeing a small halfling. The tiny halflings face was fascinating to watch.

"Thank you for the invitation, Elven King." Thorin said gruffly. Even if they agreed to not hold their past accountable. Thorin was still a little resentful but he knew they'd be better allies than enemies. Then he tossed a quick glare to the awe-struck hobbit, he was slowly making his way down the hall by himself. "Bilbo."

Bilbo stopped shortly out of his daze and realized he was halfway down the hallway and quite a bit away from the group. Blinking a few times, the hobbit quickly made his way to Thorin's side and blushed. He'd just embarrassed himself _and_ the drawf king in front of company, he was an idiot.

"We'll show you to your rooms so that you can get some rest from your journey." Thranduil quipped, before elegantly turning around and walking the way Bilbo had been heading. The scuffle of dwarves amused him, but he didn't turn around to check on them.

"Thorin, was Mirkwood like this before? I wasn't really paying attention then." Bilbo whispered to the leading dwarf. The other just looked at him and shot him a quick look before following the elf king down the hallway. When they arrived to the rooms, he noticed they were really large and elegant.

The beds were attached to the walls in a bunking shape. One bed imbedded in the wall, and one on top of it, and beside it. The four together created a square. There were vines and marble, and it was very obvious where they were staying. Greens, Creams and Beiges. The elves certainly had amazing taste in everything they did. The table was a beautiful dark wood and benches on either side of the table, in the center was a basket of fruit that looked mouth-watering.

"There are 2 rooms like such, and a separate room for the halfling and a separate room for the dwarf king." Thranduil said when he saw their faces pinched in confusion as to why there were not a lot of beds. Bilbo gasped in surprise, he had been expecting to bunk with the other dwarves like normal. His own room….

He had excitedly made his way towards the door before he realized he didn't know where _his_ room would be. He had turned around blushing hoping that other people hadn't seen it. He froze when ice blue eyes were watching him in amusement. His face flamed and he looked back at the others who were chatting excitedly around the room.

"If you and the halfling follow me, I will direct you to your chambers" Thranduil said to Thorin who was watching Kili and Fili climbing all over the vines on the wall to reach the ceiling. The brown haired male grunted and headed towards the door. Bilbo waited for the two Kings to pass him before following quietly. The two were different as night and day, and yet they had similar walls built around them.

Coming up to a pair of solid cream coloured double doors, they stopped in front of it. It was slightly down the hall from the two rooms the other dwarves were located. Pushing it open, the doors opened to reveal the same design as the other rooms except instead of the bunk type beds; it had a large King sized bed pushed against the wall, with steps leading away from it. Thorin stepped forward and looked back at Bilbo.

"You'll be alright by yourself?" Bilbo looked around the room and then at Thorin's face. He seemed calm and more relaxed he'd been in a long while. He took a peak at Thranduil's face and then looked back at Thorin before nodding.

"Of course, I am perfectly safe in the presence of King Thranduil." Bilbo grinned before turning to the tall blond beside him. He felt super tiny compared to this man, but instead of feeling like a child as he felt with the dwarves he had this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A flash of surprise crossed Thranduil's face before he pursed his lips. Thorin evaluated Bilbo's face for a second before nodding himself. If the hobbit was just trying to put up a strong front in front of the King of Mirkwood, he'd be able to tell. With the way the hobbit was already looking down the hall excitedly for his own room, he obviously didn't have any worries.

Saying a final goodnight to Thorin, Bilbo looked up expectantly at the tall elf beside him. Tilting his head to the room a little down the hallway, Thranduil walked away from the emotions he didn't quite understand.

Bilbo couldn't help but stare at the long white blond strands of hair swaying behind the elf. The smaller wanted to run his hands through it to see if it was as silky as it appeared. He wanted to curl himself in it like it was a blanket. Blinking out of his daze, Bilbo thought hard about something they could discuss together. Opening the double doors to this room, Bilbo was happy to see it was the same as Thorin's though they had kindly placed a stepping stone beside the bed for him.

"I really appreciate the thought everyone put into making me comfortable. Being this size, it's sometimes hard to visit other people's homes without embarrassing myself." Bilbo smiled widely at Thranduil, then his eyes widened and he looked down at his feet. His face was flushed and Thranduil was fascinated by the colour.

"They may have gone slightly overboard as it is our first time having a halfling as a guest." A small giggle caused Thranduil to look at the other confused. Bilbo's face was still pink, but he was trying to cover it up as best he could.

"I'm s-sorry, it's just _halfling_?" Peels of laughter burst from the hobbit that he had to bend at the waist and place his hands on his knees. Bilbo was so busy laughing he didn't hear the door close, his laughter cut off when he felt something brush his face.

Crouching in front of Bilbo with his hand a few inches away from the hobbits face was _The King of Mirkwood._ The elf pulled his hand back. Bilbo was afraid he was going to pull away completely so he grabbed the long elegant fingers and clutched them between his much smaller hands.

Smiling gently, Bilbo looked straight into the fearsome kings' face. "What is it, your majesty?"

After a moment of just staring at the halfling, which he hadn't intended to say _aloud_. He impulsively corrected the other. "Thranduil."

"But that's improper!" Bilbo gasped in surprise. Sure he called Thorin by his friend name but they had travelled together and were like brothers.

Taking a shaky breath Thranduil remained where he was even though he wanted to run from the room. "In private, I would very much like you to call me Thranduil."

With all the stories that Thorin had told him about the past and the infamous King of Mirkwood who had betrayed everyone, Bilbo thought he was dreaming. He hadn't realized he was taking so long to reply. When he felt Thranduil's face go cold and he began to move to stand, Bilbo clutched the pale hand firmly.

"I'm sorry, wait. It was j-just a surprise. Why?" The smaller man felt calm in the others presence. Normally, thanks to his journey with the dwarves; the hobbit tended to not feel comfortable with others.

"Why do you smile so easily, I wonder?" Thranduil seemed to be thinking aloud to himself, so Bilbo didn't say anything. He just waited patiently for the other to gather his thoughts. "Such an exquisite creature." Suddenly he blinked and saw Bilbo watching him. There wasn't a blush on his cheeks, but he looked a little uncomfortable that he'd been caught in a daze. Bilbo couldn't help but giggle again.

"Uh... Thranduil? Why only me?" Bilbo didn't want to offend the other, but he really needed to know what the other was thinking.

"I thought perhaps you needed a companion who wasn't one of those rough, and dirty heathens." Bilbo could tell that Thranduil wasn't used to opening himself up to someone. The hobbit was amazed that such a beautiful elf was opening up to him.

"Though they are a little rough around the edges, they are the closest thing to family I have now." Bilbo said giving Thranduil a sheepish smile and gave his hand a tug towards the right side of the room.

"I apologize, my insult was uncalled for." Thranduil said as he stood and followed Bilbo's lead. Both sat at the small wooden table with their hands still linked. They continued talking in low, hushed tones late into the night and early the next morning.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **You guys enjoyed my other ThranduilBilbo, hopefully you'll like this one.

The next chapter is pretty much PWP though.

And it's only a 2-shot, so if you want more, you'll have to request another story!

_Tell me what you think_

_-Alii xoxo_


	2. Wrong Turn

**Title: The Ring**

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** M

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** The hobbit

**Pairings:** ThranduilBilbo

**Additional Info: **Part 2! I guess this will be a three-shot? lol... My smut always seems to be super long. Nobody reviewed :c

**Summary**: Bilbo arrives to Mirkwood, only to be smitten with everything. He is surprised when _Thranduil_ seems to enjoy his company. The ring allowed him to venture around Mirkwood without being sighted, only he took a wrong turn and found a dripping, wet Elven King.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Wrong Turn**

****

Many nights past like that one, and as they parted ways one night many months after; Bilbo heard whispers. The familiar sound of the whispers luring him and coaxing him, telling him to do it. Telling him to do what, he wasn't sure. But whenever he heard those sounds, it always meant one thing.

Reaching into his small pocket, Bilbo brushed his fingers across the smooth surface of the ring that was nestled in his pockets. Closing his hand around the ring, he pulled it out and looked at it. The gold exterior shining in the light of the beautiful lights hanging from the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo slipped the ring on and quickly made his way out the doors.

He loved the feeling of everything slowing down, of being the only one in his own little world. Dodging the elves in the hallway, he opened the door across from his own and held his breath as he surveyed the large room. It was beautiful and tidy, some books were open on the desk and candles placed randomly around the room; though they weren't lit. Hearing a sound from further into the room, Bilbo edged toward the adjoining section of the room by the shadows.

Smothering a squeak, Bilbo clutched the wall beside him and stared wide eyed through the shadows. There in the centre of the dark room with only one candle lit lay Thranduil, sprawled out in a water filled metal tub. His wet hair pulled back and hanging over the outside of the bath; along with his long legs. He appeared to be lounging and allowing himself to finally relax his proper attitude he always had in front of others.

Red faced and holding his breath, Bilbo watched the elf king play with the water on his skin. The water was emitting steam, and the room smelt like lilacs. But not the girly lilacs, it was gentle enough that it didn't give Thranduil the scent of a woman. The tunnel-like feeling was interrupted by silence and then an amused voice.

"Why do you linger in the shadows?" Bilbo had to push the abnormal amount of fear that threatened to swallow him whole. At first he had thought that Thranduil could see him, but when the elf didn't stand or look in his direction; he could only assume that the other sensed him. Not quite trusting his ring with anyone but himself, Bilbo took it off and placed it back into his pocket.

"I-I'm sorry Thranduil, I must have took a wr-wrong turn." The hobbit took a step from the shadows, intending to go back through the way he came. With his back towards the elf, Bilbo's heart practically beating in his throat; he hadn't heard the sound of sloshing water. When a firm hand landed on his shoulder, Bilbo held his breath and stopped dead on the spot.

Behind him, Bilbo knew he was naked as he was still dripping droplets of water on the floor; the tall body plastered itself against Bilbo's tiny back. The sheer amount of heat emitting from the body, caused Bilbo's breath to shudder from him. His breathing uneven, Bilbo couldn't deny the willing tilt of his head back as the large hand skimmed along his shoulder, and under his shirt to his neck. It went further and gently grasped his throat, before caressing down his chest to his erratically beating heart.

"Bilbo, you want this… correct?" It was utterly unfair how Thranduil could just bend over the top of his body and surround him with his intoxicating scent. Shaking terribly, Bilbo pressed his body further back against the brick wall behind him and grabbed hold of the slightly damn locks hanging in his vision.

"I d-do yes." His other hand gripped one of Thranduil's seeking fingers and led them to his mouth so that he could kiss the palm and bite it playfully. He felt smug, when he heard the intake of breath from Thranduil before he felt himself lifted against the elf's naked chest.

It hadn't been long before he felt himself being dropped onto the soft bed not far from the area. And being held against that solid chest, you weren't going to hear Bilbo complaining. Those muscles were to die for. Jolted from his thoughts by tiny nips on his fingers, Bilbo focused on Thranduil who lay above him with his small fingers resting against amused lips.

"What is it you are thinking, little one?" Blushing slightly, Bilbo withdrew his hand and slid it along the bare chest above him. The water may have dried, but the elven kings skin was still radiating heat from the water temperature.

"My body? Instead of thinking, you can just touch." To support his inquiry, Thranduil began rubbing Bilbo's sides, only to draw back with a growl when his clothing blocked his enjoyment. Easily fixing that, the hobbit found himself bare as the elf above him.

"Oh! My…" Bilbo couldn't resist the urge to cover himself. Though when Thranduil captured his hands and imprisoned them beside his head, he couldn't deny the nervous flutter in his belly.

"This little body, is mine to pleasure until you're writhing and begging for more." Bilbo couldn't resist squirming as Thranduil's dark gaze greedily drank in the sight of his delectably bare body. Gasping, Bilbo rubbed his bare legs against Thranduil's and parted his thighs so the other could settle atop him comfortably.

"I-I've never… you are s-so big." Bilbo's large brown eyes gazed at the stunning body above him. In contrast the two of them were complete opposites, and Bilbo couldn't help the slight burst of fear he felt in his gut. Thranduil could crush him if he so pleased and rip him apart from the inside, out.

"That makes you utterly mine. You my exquisite Bilbo, are made just for me. This beautiful little body will hold me tight and beg me to lavish it with pleasure." Nipping the small elf-like ear, Thranduil pushed a little more weight on the shivering hobbit beneath him. He'd be gentle first, and later on when they had the chance he would pound his little creature into the bed.

"Ah…" Bilbo couldn't stop the slight cry as his body arched and he imagined exactly what Thranduil was saying. Shivering with pleasure, Bilbo wrapped his thighs around Thranduil's waist and squeezed him closer. The fear he had felt before, quickly evaporating as his attention to the elf king's size grew hazy, and distant minded.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Where are my reviews?! -criesalittleinside-

The next part is of course the rest of the sex screne... is pretty much PWP.

_Tell me what you think! _

_-Alii xoxo_


	3. First Time

**Title: The Ring**

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** M

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** The hobbit

**Pairings:** ThranduilBilbo

**Additional Info: **Part 3! lol... My smut always seems to be super long. Thanks for the few who reviewed.

**Summary**: Bilbo arrives to Mirkwood, only to be smitten with everything. He is surprised when _Thranduil_ seems to enjoy his company. The ring allowed him to venture around Mirkwood without being sighted, only he took a wrong turn and found a dripping, wet Elven King.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First time**

"First we'll have to take care of your needy little body." Thranduil was pleased to see Bilbo open his body for his viewing pleasure. With his thighs open, and his body relaxed it would be easier to take the smaller body. Grabbing the oil beside the bed, he coated his fingers before looking back into curious brown orbs.

"W-where is that going…" Bilbo had a pretty good idea what was going to occur, it was slightly embarrassing. He knew it was going to be uncomfortable as he heard females and other swayed males discussing their first times. Of course he had to go for a larger male, Bilbo took a deep breath and waited with a bated breath.

"Exactly where you're thinking. Breathe little one. I'll stretch you until you're moist and relaxed; I'll slip right in." Thranduil watched Bilbo bend his body so that he could watch the lubricated digits at his rear entrance. It was pink, and dusted in brown curls and looked to be winking at him. Thranduil couldn't resist shoving Bilbo back and drawing his legs above, almost bending the hobbit in half.

This way he'd be relaxed and he could see what Thranduil was doing to him. The way his body had been positioned before had caused his stomach muscles to clench and it tightened his lower half. With eager movements, Thranduil circled the little cavern allowing the sphincter muscles to relax beneath his touch.

Watching pleased shudder run through Bilbo, Thranduil couldn't help but dip one digit inside the warm entrance. The long haired elf peppered sweet little kisses against the hobbits raised leg; the milky inner thigh trembling in pleasure.

"Oh! Thranduil, more please… You don't have to be so gentle, I can take it." Bilbo couldn't stop his hips from wiggling in the elf's hold. His lover was taking too long, and he wanted his nerves to disappear as soon as possible. He wasn't some little fragile she-elf. He was a hobbit, male and sturdy.

Thranduil couldn't help but chuckle, of course his little hobbit would be impatient. Easily wiggling two digits into the moist entrance. Thranduil moaned; it was so hot inside, and his little one was clutching his fingers as though he weren't ready to part with them. Spreading them, he was surprised there was no resistance with the inner muscles; they easily swallowed a third finger.

Bilbo lay beneath him whimpering and begging for more. Face flushed and a light sheen of sweat reflecting off his skin. He was trying to push against the fingers, so they'd go deeper but he pulled back every time Bilbo was remotely close to finishing. It appeared Bilbo had lost any sense of patience because Thranduil felt a firm grip around his wrist stilling his hand. The tiny hand held him in place, as Bilbo placed his feet on his shoulders and pushed his body from the mattress to take Thranduil's fingers deeper and faster into his body with a relieved cry. "Thranduil!"

"You bewitching creature…" Thranduil hissed. Jerking his hand from Bilbo's hold; ignoring the displeased whine. Thranduil coated himself with the oil remaining on his hand and had to take a quick calming breath when he almost exploded in his hand. His little hobbit had him harder than he'd ever been and ready to cream like a randy elfling.

Gripping Bilbo's ankles, Thranduil spread the hobbits legs and aimed his throbbing manhood against the tight ring of muscles. He knew that no matter how badly he wanted to ram himself into his lover, he had to take it easy. With a quick glance to Bilbo who was waiting for him with nervous excitement. With a grunt, Thranduil quickly passed the resistant muscles and into his lovers grasping sheath. His body was shaking slightly, he hadn't expected it to be _so_ warm and it was almost _too_ tight.

As he was almost fully sheathed into the smaller male, Thranduil looked up into Bilbo's face and almost spilled at the glazed expression on the other face. His brown eyes appeared almost black, and his mouth was open as though he were trying to scream or inhale; but nothing was coming out.

"Bilbo… little one. Are you a-alright?" A jolt of pleasure went down his spine as he felt his lovers insides tighten around him as he bumped into Bilbo's inside walls. Completely inside, he felt as though nothing else matter except the little creature in his arms.

Bilbo's gaze travelled down to where they were joined and his small hand caressed his belly to his spread entrance. In almost wonder he gently touched the spread ring, then the warm globes resting against his cheeks.

"Joined… oh… it feels wondrous. Is there m-more?" Bilbo's hand circled Thranduil's balls and then followed the line of his pelvis so that he could touch his lovers iron packed muscles. They were trembling beneath his curious fingers. Bilbo had to bite his lips as Thranduil began to pull himself out.

"There is always more, my heart" Thranduil growled. That string of control unraveled and he couldn't have resisted his adventurous hobbit, even if he tried. Tensing his leg muscles, he thrust himself deep and moaned aloud. Bilbo's scream had been so delicious.

Burning and a white flash of electricity bolted through his whole body. Bilbo couldn't hold his scream. The pleasure that Thranduil was wracking on his body was too much. The elf was _thrusting_, in and out of his body. The arousing sound of the other male growling, and his untidy blond locks falling around them; Bilbo couldn't help but pant and scream as Thranduil continued to assault his body with pleasure.

As Thranduil's thrust became erratic and faster, Bilbo could do nothing but whimper. His body was unraveling from the inside out, and it was rising towards something. He was pushing back into Thranduil's thrusts and whimpered when his body jolted dangerously close. His hazy eyes searched Thranduil's beautiful blue orbs and was surprised to see the similar haziness.

"Come, little one. Let it take you." The fierce growl was the last thing Bilbo heard when his body split apart and everything flickered from black to white and back again. He heard nothing and only felt warmth spread through him and pleasure engulfed his whole body.

Thranduil watched Bilbo come down from his high and he pulled from his lover gently. He heard the slight whine of discomfort but Thranduil was much too pleased to watch his seed spilling from inside the slightly gaping entrance. Unable to resist, he scooped it with a finger and gently nudged it back into the full cavern and held it there until he was sure it wouldn't leak back out.

Collapsing beside Bilbo who was still breathing heavily, Thranduil drew the little hobbit into his arms and kissed his temple and watched his little love drift into a content sleep. They had a bit more free time before they had to get up. Someone had to start organizing the party.

He wondered how Legolas would take a hobbit being his queen and mother.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Where are my reviews?! -criesalittleinside-

I hope you liked this... and laughed maybe a little at the end.

I always thought Thranduil would be a dirty lover. -embarrassedface-

_Tell me what you think! _

_-Alii xoxo_


End file.
